


Sweet Embraces

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Damerey smut [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Erotic Massage, F/M, Smut, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Poe comes back from a mission and Rey is waiting for him in bed. ;)





	Sweet Embraces

He hadn't seen her as he walked into his quarters. Tired, and covered in sweat, Poe went into the refresher to take a shower. When he came out, with only a white towel around his waist, he looked over to his bed. A devilish grin spread across his face.  
  
"I was wondering where you were," said Poe.  
  
Rey sat up slowly from where she had been curled under the sheets in his bed. She made a show of stretching her arms so the blanket that had covered her chest slid down to reveal her bare, perky breasts.  
  
"I was waiting for you," said Rey. "I think I dozed off for a little while."  
  
"If I had known," said Poe. "I would have started running as soon as I had landed."  
  
"That would have been quite the scene," said Rey with a grin. "But I like surprising you."  
  
"You are very good at surprises," said Poe with affection.  
  
He moved over to her and kissed her softly.  
  
"Did anyone see you coming in here?" He asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter if they did," said Rey. "Everyone knows already."  
  
"They do?" asked Poe.  
  
Rey smiled at him. "You tend to wear your heart on your sleeve, my dear."  
  
Poe chuckled with a shrug. "Guilty as charged."  
  
Rey reached forward and yanked his towel to the floor.  
  
"That's better," she said, her eyes roving between his muscled chest and his large cock.  
  
Poe smirked. He opened the drawer in the table next to the bed and reached for a bottle of massage oil.  
  
"How about I give you a massage?" said Poe.  
  
"Shouldn't I be pampering you?" said Rey. "You are the one who just came back from a long mission."  
  
"Nah," said Poe. "I get just as much enjoyment out of this as you do, trust me, sweetheart."  
  
Rey laughed at this, but turned to lay on her stomach obligingly. Poe pulled the sheet off of her and climbed on the bed. Rey shivered when she felt the cool liquid pooling between her shoulder blades.  
  
"It will warm up in a second," said Poe, gently.  
  
"Oh, I am sure it will," said Rey.  
  
His large hands touched her back and firmly stroked her shoulders. She felt the warmth both of his skin and the radiant energy the man always exuded. Rey felt her nerve endings tingle as Poe worked all of the tension out of her back. Poe poured some more oil into his palm and slid his hands from her shoulders to her ass. Her small butt was easily encircled in his hands, and Rey moaned as he gave it a tight squeeze before working his way back up her spine.  
  
"How's that?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Good," she said. "But I think you should do the other side now."  
  
"I see," he said, mischievously. "It is always vital to do a thorough job."  
  
Poe gently guided Rey to lay on her back. Her eyes glittered up at him. He had his legs on either side of her waist without putting weight on her, but that did not stop his erection from occasionally nudging against her. She had to admire his willpower.  
  
Poe bit his lip and poured some of the oil between Rey's breasts. He rubbed the space around them before taking one in each hand. He gave them a squeeze and then rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. Rey moaned and squeezed her thighs together at the tension that was forming in her body. He palmed her breasts again before rolling her nipples between his fingers. She closed her eyes as the rough skin of his hands on those sensitive perks sent jolts of excitement to her belly.  
  
"Please," she whined.  
  
"Hmm?" Poe asked, unable to tear his transfixed gaze away from the two mounds that took up at least 80% of his daily thoughts.  
  
She grabbed his hand and directed it down her body.  
  
"Oh, I see," he said.  
  
He massaged her strong thighs and stroked the sides of her legs. He laughed at the desperation in her expression before mercifully sliding his thumb between her folds.  
  
"Don't worry," said Poe cheerfully. "I wouldn't want to miss this little spot."  
  
He rubbed circles around it before pressing down on the little spot that made Rey throw her head back and cry out his name. He took his other hand, licked his longest finger, and slid it in her wet entrance. He massaged that spot from both sides. He had to be thorough after all. If anyone in the nearby rooms hadn't known that Rey was getting it from Poe, well they certainly knew now.  
  
"Poe!" she cried out. "Don't stop!"  
  
He savored the expressions of bliss on her face. He dutifully continued his ministrations, and her cries grew louder until she finally gasped and wet his hand.  
  
Poe stroked her thigh gently as she panted and came down from her climax.  
  
"T-that was amazing," she gasped. "Y-you . . . just with two fingers."  
  
"They do say I am good with my hands," said Poe, beaming from the compliment.  
  
Poe grabbed the towel from the floor and wiped some of the excess oil from her breasts. When he dropped it to the floor, Rey grabbed him hard by his hair and pulled him into a kiss. He climbed on top of her and kissed her back sloppily.  
  
She squeezed her legs around him and wiggled her hips. Poe looked in her eyes and she nodded. He kissed her again and rutted lazily against her until he slid inside of her heat. He released a deep sigh as he pushed in all the way and any remaining tension he had been holding onto evaporated.  
  
Rey relaxed as his wide girth stretched her. She had missed feeling him there. She hoped she would still feel the aftereffects tomorrow. The sweet soreness would remind her that he was home and that he was safe.  
  
She wrapped her hand in his dark curls again and tightened her hand.  
  
"Move, please," she said.  
  
He began to move his hips. He kissed and sucked her neck as he thrust into her heatedly. Rey raked her nails down his back leaving white scratch marks in their wake.  
  
As their bodies connected, Rey wished that she could just keep him there, wrapped in her arms, inside of her. If they both survived this war, she knew that she was not planning on ever letting him far out of her sight. For now, she would have to make do with these precious nights she could spend with him.  
  
She felt a single tear hit her shoulder, and she realized that she had projected these sentiments to him through the Force. She smoothed her hand, gently this time, over the scratches on she had left on his back. He grunted and released in side of her with three more rough strokes. He sighed with relief after he had emptied himself and glanced up at Rey.  
  
Poe's eyes were shining with tears, and Rey wiped another one away.  
  
"I love you, too, you know," said Poe.  
  
"I know," said Rey, softly.  
  
Poe kissed her desperately, as if that were that the last kiss they would ever have, even though they would indeed have many years of kisses to come. Back then, the future was hard to know, and they cherished those sweet moments together. 


End file.
